This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Due to the release of the connection between the force transmitting element and the pedal arm, the pedal can move freely away from the driver which reduces the injury risk of the driver in the foot region in an accident.
DE 195 15 852 C2 discloses a pedal arrangement according to the preamble of claim 1 with a swivelling part pivotably connected in the first pivotal joint and comprising a reception for an end of the force transmitting element. Upon activation the swivelling part is forced to swivel around the first pivotal point, thereby removing the reception and releasing the connection between the force transmitting element and the pedal arm.
EP 0 877 685 B1 discloses another pedal arrangement according to the preamble of claim 1 with a pyrotechnically driven rotatable plate mounted between the force transmitting rod and the pedal arm. Ignition of a powder charge causes the plate to rotate, whereby tongues of the plate push the force transmitting rod axially of a shaft and thereby release the force transmitting rod from the pedal arm.